The Shadow Over Hogwarts
by andres.mullerbeck
Summary: After helping Sirius escape, Harry, Hermione, and Ron decide to become Animagi.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Mysterious Form

Harry Potter sat beside Hermione in the library of Hogwarts, his nose buried in a book, apparently fascinated by its contents. Animagi had caught their fancy after the whole Sirius business, and they had decided that they would discover how it worked and become Animagi themselves, studying and meditating over the summer, and hopefully they could begin the actual transformation preparations as soon as school began again the next year. The trip on the Hogwarts Express was spent copying their notes on the process, and trying to achieve the initial state of meditation required to discover the form of their animal.

When Harry got back to the Dursleys he rushed through his chores without complaint and then locked himself in his room in so that he would be uninterrupted in his meditations.

As he calmed his mind and tried to fall into a trance his scar started to burn, the pain growing as he pushed deeper into the meditation until finally, with a feeling of profound relief, the burning stopped and he felt as though some hunger he didn't even know he had had been sated. With that, he fell into the trance, and feelings floated to the surface of his mind, of bemusement and boredom with flashes of hunger and lust.

As the monotony and boredom of his summer continued, Harry kept up with his meditations, receiving vague memories of creating eggs and placing them in warm shoals throughout the endless icy sea and of trysts with others like him.

He kept contact with Sirius, who seemed to be doing quite well for himself, receiving many colorful tropical birds instead of owls. Sirius seemed quite interested in the details of Harry's meditations, and spent many letters wondering about what he could possibly be.

When he told Sirius of the diet his relatives were on, Sirius suggested that Harry take some money out of Gringotts and use it to keep himself fed. Harry told his aunt and uncle that he was heading out, then called up the Knight Bus and went to Diagon Alley.

For the rest of the summer he traveled around London, checking the sights and playing around. He bought himself some new outfits that fit him, and did other things that he had missed while growing up, like going to the movies or bowling. His relatives seemed to enjoy his absence as well, and as he kept up with the chores, even going so far as to suggest "tasty and healthy" alternate meals that he picked up in a cookbook that he bought, which tasted a lot better than granola and was far more filling that just a slice of fruit that they would otherwise have been eating.

Harry even had a small tryst with a pretty Irish witch he had met and started talking to on a whim.

One day, when he returned home after a day in London, Harry was accosted by his uncle, waving a purple letter in his face.

"What's this, then," his uncle demanded, as harry caught the letter and started to read.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,

We have never been introduced, but I am sure you have heard a great deal from Harry about my son Ron.

As Harry might have told you, the final of the Quidditch World Cup takes place this Monday night, and my husband, Arthur, has just managed to get prime tickets through his connections at the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

I do hope you will allow us to take Harry to the match, as this really is a once-in-alifetime

opportunity; Britain hasn't hosted the cup for thirty years, and tickets are extremely hard to come by. We would of course be glad to have Harry stay for the remainder of the summer holidays, and to see him safely onto the train back to school.

It would be best for Harry to send us your answer as quickly as possible in the normal way, because the Muggle postman has never delivered to our house, and I am not sure he even knows where it is.

Hoping to see Harry soon,

Yours sincerely,

Molly Weasley

P.S. I do hope we've put enough stamps on.

Vernon then waved a letter literally covered in postage stamps in Harry's face. Harry thought over his words carefully.

"Thats a letter inviting me to the world cup of Quidditch," harry replied, "Thats kind of like Our version of Football, and just as popular."

After some discussion, Harry convinced his Uncle to let him attend the cup, with the agreement that he would leave his "Healthy Appetite" cookbook behind for Petunia.

Harry quickly responded in the affirmative, looking forwards to seeing his friends again.

That night the visions during his meditations were far more vivid than before; he came across one of the eggs he had placed, and looking at it he saw that it had flourished. He descended upon it to examine the beings it had spawned, and they reacted to him with awe. He felt amused by these creatures, and taught some of the brighter ones how to speak and they, in return, revered him. Upon waking, Harry wondered what kind of animal he could possible be.

Harry waited impatiently for his friends to arrive and pick him up, alone in the house as his relatives didn't want to meet his friends. finally he heard a loud banging coming from the fireplace, and after a minute of loud noises and arguing, the gas fireplace exploded outwards.

Out of the fireplace tumble the weasleys, covered in soot.

When Ron saw him, his mouth dropped open in shock.

"Blimey, Harry, you're huge!" exclaimed Fred and George in unison, "You must've grown a foot since we last saw you, mate!"

"Are your relatives here?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"No sir, they had a prior appointment for today, and had to be out of the house. Just let me grab my stuff, and we can go."

They quickly got his trunk and Hedwig's cage, and returned to the Burrow, Mr. Weasley repairing the floo behind himself.

When Hermione saw him, the first words out of her mouth were: "You've really grown Harry!"

When Harry looked at her, he felt a wave of lust ash over him, and he grabbed her in a hug with a "I missed you 'Mione."

The three friends quickly found some privacy to sit down and discuss the progress on their Animagi meditations.

"I had a vision where I would grab a sea urchin from the ocean, then break it open on a rock while floating on my back early this summer, so i immediately knew that I was an otter!" started Hermione, "I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts so that I can start the second part of the process!"

"I think I'm some kinda dog," said Ron, "think I'm some kinda corgi."

they both turned expectantly to Harry; he told them that he has no idea what he could be, then started telling them about the results of his meditation.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was fascinated by Harry's description of the visions and feelings he had when he meditated, but had no idea what he could be.

after a couple minutes of unfruitful guessing, they started talking about what else they had been doing that summer.

Ron talked about all the experiments the twins had been doing, grumbling about how many times they had managed to turn him into an unwitting guinea pig for their experiments.

Hermione had been on a trip with her parents, and talked about the different magical prehistoric sites in europe that they had visited, and about the similarities and differences between the different carvings and paintings.

Throughout her talk Harry noticed that Hermione kept sneaking glances at him from the corner of her eyes.

"You know... In every piece of art, there was one similarity. the central figure always had green eyes..." She muttered.

After their discussion Molly quickly shooed them off to bed so they would get up in time to catch the portkey the next day.

Harry found the Portkey to be surprisingly enjoyable, and rather enjoyed the barely seen images during the trip.

Harry spent most of the time before the match discussing Quidditch with Ron, flirting with the girls around him, or reading up on his interests.

On the day of the match, Harry met the Minister of Magic, as well as other people, in the VIP box in which their seats were located.

As part of the opening ceremonies the mascots of the teams showed off for the crowds. The Irish mascots were Leprechauns, who flew around above the audience, showering them with gold coins and making glittering green formations in the air.

The mascots for Bulgaria were some beautiful women, dancing around with unearthly grace. In the middle of their act, as one the Veela stopped, turned towards the VIP stands, and genuflected. when they rose, they had shifted from the epitome of feminine grace into half-human/half-bird mockeries of the female form, all beaked and clawed, with great wings on their backs and fire dripping from their clawed hands.

Harry was transfixed, and couldn't tear his eyes away as they started their dancing again, feeling almost as though they were dancing only for him.

During the match Ireland dominated the Bulgarian team and had such a lead in points that even though Crumb caught the snitch his team still lost.

That night the peace of the campground was broken by a group of cowled figures burning tents and playing with the muggle owners of the campground like marionettes.

Harry's blood boiled and he wanted to stay and fight, and caught in his battle lust, he slipped away from the group.

He found his way to a small group of the figures who were standing around with their wands pointed at a figure on the ground, casting curses and egging on the one member kneeling beside it. when he got closer, he saw that the figure was a pretty young witch with silver hair, no older than eight years old, and she was about to be violated. Harry felt his blood boil, and he gave a shout as he charged the figures, reaching for his wand... which wasn't there. He bowled over the central figure, "I'll hold them off," he shouted, "get out of here," and reached down to throw the girl away from the ring.

Looking around in a panic as the figures recovered from their shock and turned their wands onto him, Harry quickly picked up the fallen figures wand and prepared to fight.

The fight itself was a blur to Harry, his only memory being Hate and Rage, and a odd feeling as though he was protecting his property.

Finally a group of wizards and witches in red robes ran up to them, shouting "Freeze! Aurors! you are under arrest!" and the cloaked figures disappeared with a loud pop. The sky was then lit up with a giant sparkling green skull emanating from the forest. Apparently the aurors had been called by the little Bulgarian witch that Harry had saved, and Harry was asked to make a report.

They later found out that Harry's wand had been used to summon the Dark Mark above the campground.

Once they had gotten back to the Burrow and calmed down after the excitement, Harry settled down into the meditative trance called for by the Animagus training, determined to discover what his form was, and as his conscious mind was subsumed by his ego he heard a chanting and a scene appeared.

A semicircle of figures were gathered arund a basalt altar at the edge of a cliff.

"_Noso mestre, o noso mestre_," the animal-skin clad figures chanted.

"_Gran dragón que vive entre as estrelas, levar o corpo e consumir a alma dos seus seguidores para que poidamos prosperar e traer gloria ao seu nome_," the chanting rose as one of the figures made its way to the altar at the edge of the cliff, undoing her clothes as she came, and finally stood bare before him, her deep blue eyes filled with a heavy desire, her long silver hair the only thing preserving her modesty. she lay upon the altar and he swept down upon her, his many limbs reaching out for her, his mind consumed by a hunger and deep need for new experiences. he forced himself, all that he was, inside her, and even as he consumed her he became a part of her, until he stopped being Himself and became something new.

Harry came out of his trance with a start, mulling over what this new vision could mean as he dozed off.


End file.
